


we've traveled all this way for something

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Relationship Reveal, Sibling Love, The Buckleys Deserve the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: She’s not sure why, but something about Buck thinking anything could compare to her news fans the sibling rivalry flame in her like she hasn’t felt in over a decade. She crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes up at him. “I bet my secret’s bigger.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 25
Kudos: 356
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	we've traveled all this way for something

**Author's Note:**

> title from "on top of the world" by imagine dragons

“Buck? Are you home?” 

Maddie unlocks the door and sticks her head into the apartment. She doesn’t see anyone, but she hears rustling coming from the loft, followed by a muffled “Shit!” as the door closes behind her, and a whispered “Stay here and shut up” as Buck appears at the top of the stairs.

“Hey Mads, what’s up?”

She scrunches an eye at him. He looks disheveled and far too happy for before 10:00am on his day off. “Are you...busy? I can come back later.”

“Nope, no, all good here. Are you okay?”

She knows he’s hiding something — Buck can never stand still when he’s lying — but she’s too excited to press any further.

“I’m good. Really good.” Her smile is so big she’s sure it looks insane, but she doesn’t even care right now. “I’ve got something to tell you, but it’s a secret, and you can’t tell _anyone_ yet.”

Buck lights up at that, looks almost relieved. “What a coincidence, because I have a secret for _you_ that _you_ can’t tell anyone either.”

And she’s not sure why, but something about Buck thinking _anything_ could compare to her news fans the sibling rivalry flame in her like she hasn’t felt in over a decade. She crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes up at him. “I bet my secret’s bigger.”

He smiles at her skeptically, looking over his shoulder. “I don’t know, mine’s pretty life changing.”

“Mine’s life changing for multiple people.”

He turns to look at her again, crossing his own arms. “So is mine. Mine’s big for the whole _team_.”

“Mine’s big for the whole team and people _outside_ the team.”

“Mine is a long time coming.”

“Mine is something _no one_ expected.”

“Mine is—”

“Oh my _god_.” Maddie hears a loud _thump_ followed by footsteps, and then Eddie appears, shirtless, next to Buck at the top of the stairs.

“Hi, I’m the life changing, long time coming secret,” he says with a little wave like they’ve never met before.

“Eddie _what_ —”

“You guys were taking too long, and it was getting hot under the blankets.” Eddie shrugs as he makes his way downstairs into the kitchen. Buck follows him down, looking incredulous and fond at the same time as Eddie starts making coffee. Maddie lets out a laugh, and both their heads whip towards her like they forgot she was even there.

“ _That’s_ your secret? That you two finally hooked up?” she asks. “Everyone knew that was going to happen, we’ve been waiting for you guys to get your heads out of your asses for months.”

Buck looks stunned for a second before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms again. “Oh yeah? Well I showed you mine, now you show me yours. What’s your secret?”

Now she’s excited _and_ smug, because she knows she’s won this weird game they’ve been playing. So what if Buck and Eddie finally got their shit together? That’s _nothing_ compared to—

“I’m pregnant.”

Buck’s jaw drops, eyes wide, and Eddie’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Saying it out loud to someone other than Chimney hits her like a ton of bricks, too, and she feels her eyes start to water as the gravity of that statement sets in.

She’s having a _baby_. With someone she loves, who loves her back, who makes her feel like she can do anything in the world, including being a mother.

“Mads, are you serious?” Buck asks. His eyes are wet too, and he’s looking back and forth between Eddie and Maddie, not quite sure what to do with himself.

She nods as she takes the positive test out of her purse to show him — she figured he’d want proof. He stares at the test, holding it gently in his hands like if he breaks it it’ll somehow not be true anymore.

There’s no warning before Buck’s wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around the kitchen. They’re both laughing and crying, any bickering long forgotten. She hears a “congratulations!” from Eddie in the background as Buck sets her down, kissing her cheek and beaming as he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“You’re going to be an _amazing_ mom, Maddie.” 

“And you’ll be an amazing uncle. You both will,” she says, looking at Eddie, who blushes as he sets two mugs of coffee on the table.

Her phone dings with a text from Chim, letting her know he was at the cafe down the road whenever she was done. She feels her smile go a little soft, and Buck must notice too.

“Go hang out with your baby daddy, we’ll talk more later.”

She smacks his arm gently as she gets ready to leave. “Yes we will, we haven’t even covered _this_ fully,” she says, gesturing between Buck and Eddie. They both laugh and look at each other, faces as lovestruck as hers just was.

Buck pulls her in for one more hug before she goes. “I’m really happy for you, Mads.”

“I’m really happy too. And I’m really happy for _you_. I think we both deserve this, right?”

He smiles and nods. “We definitely do.”

She waves to Eddie as Buck lets her go, shutting the door behind her. She can’t stop smiling as she makes her way to her car, because she wholeheartedly believes what she said: they _do_ deserve this kind of happiness after everything they’ve been through. They’ve been dealt blow after blow for as long as she can remember, and it’s about time that they both got something good, something that will make them better people through love and joy instead of fire and brimstone.

This is the beginning of two amazing journeys for them, and she can’t wait for everything that comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about the buckleys on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
